The Creation of Life
by Bliss in the Other
Summary: Snape teaches girls sex ed. in Luna's year. Turns out he really isn't made of stone. Rated for sexual content and swearing, just to be safe, though there isn't graphic sex.
1. Snape Knows a Lot About Female Anatomy

The Creation of Life

A/N For the last few days I have been completely obsessed with Snape Sex Ed fics, so I'm going to take a stab at my own. Just because I have the severe disability of not being able to write a humorous happy story, this can be rather serious at times.

Chapter 1--- Snape Knows a Lot About Female Anatomy

_~The Creation of Life~_

"You can't honestly expect me to teach the _girls_ Sex ed. class! It's bad enough teaching the boys. Why can't Minerva teach it?" Severus Snape was in a rage. Albus had broken the unwelcome news that he was to teach not only the male fifth years, but the female ones as well. He could barely deal with the dunderheaded remarks of fifteen year old boys! How was he expected to deal with girls who had the very dramatic changes? _Not to mention the fact that_, he cringed internally, _Luna Lovegood would be in the class._

"Severus, I believe that you are fully capable to teach the class to both genders. And you know that Minerva is dealing with other business at the moment." _Of course she is_, he thought bitterly. He stalked from the office and back down to the dungeon to plan his least favorite class. Up in the library the girl he dreaded was busy staring off into space.

"Loony, wake up! You're never gonna finish that essay if you keep day dreaming like that. You haven't been testing my brother's stuff again have you?" Luna looked over at her best friend, Ginny Weasley, who called her Loony out of affection. She looked down at the potions essay that lay on the table in front of her.

"We start Sex ed. tomorrow." Luna started to doodle on the sides of her essay. Her curly handwriting looked almost fake, even to her own eyes.

"Ew, God! Don't remind me, Luna. I wonder who's gonna teach it. Can you imagine Trelawney trying to teach it?" Luna considered, adopting her usual dreamy expression.

"It would be interesting, but wouldn't it be more fun if it was a male teacher? Snape, maybe?" Ginny gave Luna a horrified look.

"I think I would be scarred for life. Loony, can you really imagine Snape teaching us about sex? That's almost as bad as imagining him having sex!" The red head was starting to turn a little green and Luna dropped the subject turning back to her essay. She had never told anyone that she actually rather liked Snape. Or that she thought it would be fun to see how a guy would react when talking about puberty with a girl. She lost herself in thought again and continued to draw mindlessly on her parchment.

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna walked into the potions/sex ed. class room sleepily, after just waking from her afternoon nap. The class was always held here no matter who the teacher was. She took a seat in one of the corners next to Ginny. This was the one class where the students were separated by gender instead of house. Other girls filed in, some giggling nervously while others just looked ready to be sick.

Finally the room was full and the girls sat waiting for their professor. Bored, Luna pulled out a sketchbook and began drawing some of the faces she saw in the room, until a sharp voice came from behind her.

"Miss Lovegood, kindly put your artistic skills to rest." She turned around to smile at Snape. Around the room she heard girls yelp and cry out _What the hell?_

"Hello, Professor." She turned back around as he ignored her and watched him walk to the front of the room. He turned around again and surveyed the girls with a sour face.

"Obviously, I am going to be teaching this class. And I assure you, this is more uncomfortable for me than it is for you. I am the one who has to give this God forsaken lecture." Most of the room's occupants looked down, uncomfortable in their own skins. "I suppose since this is the female group we should start with the female anatomy. More specifically the changes it will go through–"

"You mean periods and D cups?" Ginny broke in causing a few of the girls nearest to giggle wildly.

"I would have phrased it differently but yes. Though I do doubt most of you will reach a D cup." He cocked an eye-brow and grinned evilly at the sore faces of the girls in the room.

"What if we already are?" A girl in the front of the room spoke up and Luna had no doubt in her mind that the girl was telling the truth.

"Then I strongly suggest you carry your wand and learn some good defensive spells. May I continue now?" The girls nodded. "There are more worrisome changes that you will, are, or have gone through. As Miss Weasley stated the monthly cycle, or period, is one of the biggest changes. _Yes_ Miss Lovegood? What is it?"

"Is it bad if your period doesn't happen once a month?" The girls in the room looked back at her, uncomfortable with her touching upon such a taboo subject.

"At your age, it is quite common to miss a few or have a few extra, but if you are missing for a very long time I implore you to visit Madame Promfrey. Now no more interruptions." After an hour of breasts, vaginas, and a very uncomfortable Snape, Luna was bored out of her mind. She took out her sketchbook and pastels and began to work on a landscape of the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny passed her a note.

_10 knuts say that Snape only knows this because he took the class._

Luna wrote her reply under her friends words.

_I say it's experience. YOU'RE ON!_

Ginny gagged slightly at her friends words, obviously trying hard not to think about Snape in the act.

"Does anyone have questions?" Snape looked tiredly out over the girls, taken aback as he saw Luna's raised hand. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Are you a virgin?" Mouths dropped all around.

"Miss Lovegood that is completely inappropriate! Ten points from Ravenclaw!" Luna wasn't going to give up ten knuts that easily.

"But you wouldn't be teaching sex ed. if you were, right?"

"Fine Miss Lovegood, no I am not a virgin. For a man my age, there would be something very wrong mentally if he was. No more questions, you are dismissed."

Luna jumped up held her hand out to Ginny. "You owe me ten knuts."

"Fine!" Ginny dug through her pockets and brought out the coins, dropping them into Luna's hand. Luna turned and walked light heartedly from the room.

_~The Creation of Life~ _

Luna sat on the floor with Ginny, both laughing hysterically at the face Snape had when Luna had asked him her question.

"God, we need to do something like that every class."

"Next class is going to be about taking care of the female body," Luna supplied.

"Let's ask him if he prefers tampons or pads. That's an expression I have to see. Should we tell the trio?" Luna regained composure and took her seat back upon one of the wooden chairs. She began working on untangling her earrings from her blonde hair.

"I don't think so. They have enough to be worrying about. They would be worried to know that we are trying so hard to get to Snape."

"Wait, why are we trying?" Ginny stretched her legs giving some third years an interesting view. Luna was unusually at a loss. Should she tell Ginny? What would her friend think? "Loony, why did you bring him up yesterday? Nooo…you don't…?"

Luna nodded. Ginny looked at her friend, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Lu-na! How can you like _him_? He's a greasy old bastard!"

"He has nice hands." Luna pulled her hair back, a sure sign that she was nervous. She tied it up with a ribbon that matched her eyes.

"Oh, well that makes everything okay!"

"Ginny, you know me. He does have nice hands. And he's smart and funny and he can be nice sometimes."

"You're talking about greasy, old, ex-Deatheater Snape! When has he _ever_ been nice to you?"

"On the anniversary of my mom's death in first year." Luna closed her eyes looking back to the particular memory.

"Talk in complete thoughts, Loony."

"I was in an empty classroom and he heard me crying. He came in and yelled at me a little, but when it didn't work he asked me what I was crying about. I couldn't talk so he cast some spell that made me stop crying and I told him. I jumped up and hugged him. He didn't take off any points so I kept holding on."

"Whoa! Wait a…holy fucking hell! You _hugged_ Snape?"

"Yes, and he yelled at me until I felt better."

"How did him yelling at you help you?"

"He was hard."

"_What_?!" Ginny jumped to her feet.

"He was solid and stable. I liked that. And his hands were soft."

"How do you know his hands are soft? No wait, don't tell me, _you held them_."

"No, that's silly. He pulled me off before I could hold his hands."

"You are a piece of work, Luna Lovegood."

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna and Ginny were sitting, waiting impatiently for the class to start. Luna soon lost interest in watching the girls file in and began to work on a new landscape in her sketchbook. She worked with the pastels, blending colours and making sharp lines. She worked and worked not paying attention to the chattering girls, and all of their nonsensical words.

"Miss Lovegood, no matter your talent, you do need to pay attention in class." Luna turned and put her book away.

"Hello, Professor." He ignored her as he had before and proceeded to the front of the room.

"Today we will be discussing how to take care of the female body while it is changing. Most of you should be familiar with the things covered today, so I will just begin. First as you all have most likely started your monthly cycle, I take it you know what these are," He gestured to a pad and a tampon. "Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"Which do you like better?" Snape looked at her scathingly for a moment before collapsing into his chair and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Miss Lovegood, obviously I am male. If not I wouldn't be having so much trouble _WITH THIS CLASS!_ You will kindly refrain from asking such asinine questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Luna said brightly. The class was looking at Snape open mouthed again. The fact that Luna had come out of such a scenario with her head on and no detention was completely unbelievable. Luna secretly studied the older man watching as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. She picked up on his movements and expression, processing his mood. She looked over at her friend Ginny who was looking disappointed. Ginny wouldn't care that Snape was upset, she concluded.

"There are other ways to deal with your period though. Potions and spells exist that will limit the period to one day a cycle, and others that will limit it to one cycle a year. Today you will be brewing the first type. The instructions are on the board, you may begin." Luna worked quickly to finish her potion. Within twenty minutes she was done and portioning out a vile full of the ironically blood red liquid.

She moved to the front of the room where her professor's desk sat. He seemed to be working on a reply to a letter. Luna suspected that it was what was causing him distress.

"Professor what would you like me to do with this potion?"

"Keep it. You are going to test it later." Snape continued to look down at the blank piece of parchment.

"Professor, are you alright?" Luna kept her voice low, not wishing any of the Slytherins at the front tables to hear her.

"Excuse me Miss Lovegood?" Snape looked up and glared up at her.

"I believe there to be a nargle in this room," Luna lied. She knew very well that nargles wouldn't come near this room for the smell of it.

"Lovegood, please stop your gibberish and return to your seat." Luna turned with the small bottle in her hand and went back to her seat in the back with Ginny.

"What was that about?" Luna looked down at the bottle in her hands. She cared about Snape. She didn't want to see him upset. "Loony?"

Luna was a million miles away when she felt the first tear sliding down her face. She didn't want Snape to be hurting. She wanted to comfort and help him like he had done for her. His voice brought her back to the dark classroom.

"Miss Lovegood, for God's sake tell me what is wrong!" Luna looked up at him and started to sob harder at his frustrated expression. She didn't want to make things harder for him. "Miss Lovegood!"

"Yelling at her isn't going to do a damn thing! What's wrong, Loony? Did Snape hurt you?" Luna tried to calm down by taking deeps breaths, but it just made her chest tighter and she ended up gasping for breath.

"Lovegood, stop crying or I will give you detention." Through her tears Luna looked up at the dark man she adored, his arms crossed and his face stern, but not angry. Luna regained her breath and began to wipe the tears away. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood." Luna listened to the music of his voice and tried not to think too hard.

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna sat with a Hufflepuff boy waiting for her potions lesson to begin. The news of her episode in sex ed. had spread to almost the entire school in just the day since it had happened. She was used to getting weird looks everywhere she went, but today it seemed that people were finding it hard not to look away when she walked into the room. Even her table mate couldn't bring himself to look in her direction.

"Everyone, pull out your books, turn to page 457 and begin the potion as instructed. When done bring a sample and leave it on the desk." Snape sat down at his desk and pulled out the same blank parchment he had had the day before. None of the other students paid attention to his mood, but Luna could tell he was still upset. She tried to ignore him, and _failed_. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that her neighbor was deep in conversation with the table next to them.

The boy had said something to her. What was it? She looked at him blankly.

"I said, is it true that Snape raped you?"

"NO!" Luna shouted from shock. The class went dead silent and looked back at Luna who had a horrified look on her own face.

"Miss Lovegood, detention! Now get out of my classroom, I am tired of your interruptions." Luna grabbed her bag and ran. And ran. And ran. When she stopped and caught her breath, she was in the Forbidden Forest. She leaned back against a tree and sank to the ground, her breath caught in her throat again.

She waited and waited until it got dark and then left the trees behind. She walked slowly up to the castle. At the front door she met an interesting scene. Snape, Flitwick, and Dumbledore were arguing heatedly.

"She has been interrupting my classes for the last week–" Snape was shouting over the tiny Flitwick.

"You lost my student!" Luna's head of house was beet red and refusing to back down to the towering dark potions master. Snape turned around to point out the door and his mouth went slack. Suddenly he stormed over to her and grabbed both of her arms, shaking her hard.

"Where the _hell_ were you? We've been looking for you for hours, Lovegood!" Luna looked up at him eyes wide in terror.

"I–I was in the forest."

"Why? I told you to leave my classroom not the castle."

"I wanted someplace quiet." Snapes hands loosened around her arms, but didn't leave. "I'm sorry, sir. I just wanted to be somewhere quiet."

"Why did you shout in class?" She listened to his voice. Stern and soft.

"A boy asked me…something." He looked into her bright blue eyes and she reached her hands up to his. He broke his grip and crossed his arms defensively. Luna wished he would stop pulling away.

"What did they ask you?"

"If you raped me." Luna looked down as she heard the three men's sharp intakes of breath. She watched Snape's feet stumble back away from her.

"B-but why? I never- I never did _anything_ to you." His voice was shaking hard and he continued to go back until he was well behind Dumbledore and Flitwick.

"My dear Luna, why would someone start such a rumor?" Luna looked up at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"Because I was crying in sex ed. yesterday." Her eyes wandered to Snape who was now pressed against the opposite wall.

"Why were you crying in my class?" Luna tried to think of something other than the truth.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about my mom." It wasn't exactly a lie. She did think about her mom. It was convincing enough though because Snape came back over from his wall and stood next to Dumbledor.

"It's time for dinner. When you're done, report to my classroom for you detention." He walked off towards his rooms.

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna knocked on the wooden door, while she levitated a mug of coffee and a plate of assorted foods and sweets.

"Enter," Snape called from inside the room. She pushed the door open and moved the cup and plate to her hand as she stepped inside. She walked over to her love and set the food down in front of him.

"What the…? Miss Lovegood?"

"You weren't at dinner so I brought you your favorite foods."

"Cauldrons." He gestured over to some of the biggest cauldrons Luna had ever seen. She thought grimly that she could probably fit inside of each of them. She walked over and took the cleaning solution and a large sponge, then climbed up into the first one.

She was right, she did fit inside them. When she went down to her knees there was a good foot above her head. She started to work and kept on going until she was done with the black surface. She stood up and found that the sides reached up to her thin waist. She turned around trying to figure a way out.

"Professor, I require some assistance please." She looked back over at Snape to see that he had gone through most of the food on his plate. He looked up at her, stifling a grin once he saw her predicament. He came over to where she stood in the cauldron and she held out her arms. He pulled her out with little effort and she ended up in his arms like a newlywed bride. They both looked at each other for a while. Slowly Luna leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Faster than she could register he had put her down and pinned her against the large cauldron.

"I suggest you not temp me, Miss Lovegood." He picked her up again and put her inside the next filthy cauldron. She continued to work, choosing to levitate herself out of the shining cauldrons and into the disgusting ones. When she came to the last one she worked slowly trying hard to make time stop. She stretched her legs up just enough to see over the top of the rim. Snape was sitting with his head down on the desk, breathing softly and easily. Sleeping.

She rose out of the cauldron and walked over to him, quietly. She smiled at the beautiful sight of the man finally peaceful. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. His hand covered hers where it rested on the desk, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb over the back.

"Good night, Professor," she whispered into his ear almost so quietly that he couldn't hear. She turned and left.

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna packed her bag up extra slowly after the last sex ed. class of the week. She nodded her head towards the door when Ginny looked at her curiously. She watched her friend's eyes dart towards Snape, then both smiled knowingly at each other. After all of the students had gone Luna walked up to her teacher, who was in fact, _still_ trying to write an answer to the mysterious letter. When she had been standing there for almost five minutes Snape looked up coldly.

"Shouldn't you be getting to dinner, Lovegood?" His eyes were tired. She thought back to the previous night for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Do you want me to bring you dinner?" She loved how beautiful the older man could be when such a rare expression as confusion crossed over his face. She watched as comprehension cleared the puzzled clouds in his eyes.

"Miss Lovegood, while I do appreciate your care last night, it is inappropriate to make such a statement." Luna walked around to his back and he tried to turn around, but she placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. He turned back to his desk and she started to massage his tense muscle. She smiled to herself as the image of her doing this to his bare shoulders crossed her mind.

"What is that letter? It's making you very tense." Snape shifted under her hands, obviously uncomfortable with finally being comfortable.

"That is none of your business, Lovegood." His leaned back his head almost resting against her stomach. She worked her hands up to his head and began massaging his scalp. His wand flashed out and Luna heard the door click.

"I can't get you dinner if you lock the door." Snape's hair was surprisingly soft, despite the greasy appearance. She threaded it through her fingers it, listening to her potions master sigh softly.

"I'll have a house elf bring something here. What would you like?"

"Strawberry ice-cream." She longed to keep by him with her hands in his hair, but she backed away as he called a house elf and ordered their dinner. When the creature was gone she came back up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, both keeping perfectly still.

"I'm sorry, Lovegood." Luna barely caught his whisper.

"For what, Snape?" She risked addressing him unprofessionally, hoping he wouldn't notice. Or better that he would _like_ it.

"Yesterday, I was…_wound tightly? _I should not have been so rash about what had happened." Luna was confused. She leaned forward, her long hair falling over his shoulders. He leaned back looking up into her bright eyes, his own dark and tired.

"It's okay. I was over reacting."

"Someone asked you if I had _raped_ you. Personally I think you were under-reacting. I would have put them in the hospital wing." Luna chuckled softly. Snape glared up at her. "You don't think I would?"

"Of course. You would put them in the ground." A loud pop sounded in the room and she backed away hurriedly. When it was gone again, Snape conjured a chair up for her to sit in. She took the bowl of ice-cream and began to work away at it.

"Do you think I would kill?"

"Not as easily as you used to." He looked at her, a fork of salad half way to his mouth.

"Why do you think I've killed before?"

"You used to be a Deatheater." He put his fork down and looked away.

"I'm sorry that you know that, Miss Lovegood." He crossed his arms. Luna touched his shoulder, sensing his sudden change in mood.

"Unless you plan on telling me what that letter was about, stop apologizing."

"It was from an old friend. We aren't on the best terms." They ate in silence for a while.

"It's close to the day my mother died." Snape, also done eating, looked at her. She tried not to start crying and mentally slapped herself for bringing up that subject. For what felt like the tenth time that week she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Not thinking, she tried to stand from her chair, but her legs seemed to fail her. Her knees gave out and she fell, sobbing, into Snape's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. Through the tears she looked up at him and briefly she thought she saw something shine in his own eyes.

"I know."


	2. Sticks and Stones

Chapter 2--- Sticks and Stones

A/N ---Yeah I know this took forever, but in my defense I was gone most of that time.

"Today, we will be discussing potions that assist a man in becoming active." Luna couldn't believe how seductive Snape's voice could be when not listening to the words. She sat there staring dreamily up at him, letting Ginny work next to her.

"Loony, get your ass over here and cut this up!" Luna shook her head and looked over at her friend. She hastened to chop the sweet smelling purple _thing_. She tossed them into the cauldron and it started to emit a white steam. Ginny had her cut up a few more ingredients before they were done and the room was full of the hot steam.

Luna looked around trying to find Snape. She wondered what effect the steam would have on him. Suddenly he appeared next to her gripping the table with white knuckles. She tried to look up at his face but couldn't see it through the ever thickening cloud. She leaned over and whispered an idea into Ginny's ear.

"Bring a vile to the front desk and go." Luna moved away towards the door and at the last minute cast a disillusionment charm over herself. When the steam cleared and all the other students were gone, Luna leaned back against the wall watching Snape. He walked shakily back over to his chair and sat down taking shuddering breaths. He put his head down on the desk and folded his hands over the top.

"God, why the hell did I do that? I knew this would happen!" He leaned back in the chair and began unbuttoning his pants. Luna watched him with her full attention, herself getting surprisingly hot. As he finally uncovered himself Luna almost fell over herself. The man was _huge! _She was overcome by the sudden desire to have him inside her. In any part of her, it didn't really matter. Luna reached out for the door handle unable to take being silent any more, and darted out of the room, while Snape was too preoccupied to notice.

She ran down corridors and up stair cases, reaching the library completely out of breath. She undid the spell she had cast and tried to regain her breath.

"LoonyLoonyLoonyLoony! What happened? Did he ignore it? Did he–"

"Ginny, he's fucking _huge_! God, it would be something else screwing that…" Luna collapsed on the floor next to their table and started laughing hysterically, making quite a noise as she still hadn't gotten her breath back. She looked up at her friend and saw that Ginny had gone pale.

"You aren't going to try to-you know…screw him, are you? Liking him is one thing but thinking he's," Ginny shuddered visibly, "sexy…that's just disgusting."

"But he is sexy! He's tall and thin and I _LOVE_ his hair." Luna stretched out on the floor and looked up at her best friend.

"But it's all greasy!"

"No it's not. It really nice…"

"I don't even want to know how you know that. Actually, wait, I do!"

"I gave him a head massage last Friday. He's really tense." Ginny through her head back and laughed loudly. So loudly that Madame Pince came and told them to leave. They went out walking along the grounds talking avidly about 'Snape and other such sexy subjects', as Luna kept referring to it.

_~The Creation of Life~_

After the Wednesday sex ed. class, Luna was incredibly hyper. Completely opposite of her friend Ginny who was so tired she was leaning against Luna.

"I'm just gonna go crash in my dorm. You okay to finish that essay on your own, Loony?" They came to the stairs that separated the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers.

"Yeah, I'll just head to the library. Say hi to the trio for me." Ginny yawned, her mouth opening to roughly the size of saucer.

"Will do, Loony." She walked off, rather haphazardly. Luna watched her until she turned a corner and disappeared. The blonde moved to the library and set to work on the essays she had been neglecting. She worked for hours, skipping dinner, and going straight up until the it was time for the library to close.

After being brutally told off for being out so late by Madame Pince she began walking around the school. She was too full of energy to go to bed. As she passed a window she looked out onto the lake. She couldn't make out what it was, but there was something vaguely human and remotely familiar about the figure's stance. She ran swiftly through the school and out onto the grounds. She ran out to the lake shore, moving along it in the fading light to where she could barely see the figures outline. As she came up closer she recognized the character.

"Professor, what are you doing out here?" He didn't turn to her, instead sitting down in the long grass. She walked over and sat next to him, leaning against him slightly. He pulled his arm around behind her.

"I used to hate this lake. It was too peaceful. I would through stones in it as hard as I could just to see the water distort." Tentatively Luna put her hand over his knee and to her surprise he leaned in and kissed her head gently.

"How do you feel about it now?" She looked out at the smooth surface. The word _flawless_ came to mind.

"The same way." He was on his feet before she had turned to look at him. He bent down grabbed a rock and looked back at Luna. Then he threw the rock hard enough to put it a good twenty feet out into the lake. Luna watched as he did it again and again before jumping up and joining him. Time passed and they kept throwing every rock they could find into the black waters. Snape stumbled back from the wet ground and fell back to the ground lying as spread out as possible.

Luna lay down on her back next to him, looking up to the stars.

"How do you feel know?" She was breathless, as she looked over at him. He started to play with her hair.

"That is the most fun thing I have done since I was thirteen." Luna moved in close to him and they lay there for a long time, just watching the stars.

_~The Creation of Life~_

Luna was sitting in the back of her last sex ed. class, explaining what had happened the previous night to a rather speechless red-head.

"And then at about four we went back to bed." Ginny's mouth dropped and she shook her head.

"God, I leave you alone for a few hours and-and-and _this_ happens?!"

"Miss Weasley, no need to shout, this torture will be over with soon." Both girls looked to the front of the room where their professor was leaning back against the desk. Luna didn't fail to notice the way that he was studying her. "As the final class, we will be discussing what this class is actually about."

"You mean sex?" Snape and Ginny had a bit of a staring match before her gave her an evil grin.

"While I'm sure you know quite a bit about the subject, I remind you _I_ am the professor. Since this is the girl's class and you are not the idiotic sex-crazed blockheads that I usually teach this class to, I have some advice for those of you who still call yourself virgins. I also suggest you listen because I will not repeat myself. For the sake of your emotions, wait for someone you can trust. I have seen too many girls leave this school a single mother." Luna was completely absorbed in his words and decided right then and there she was going to sleep with this man. She propped her elbows up onto the table.

"Now that I have gotten that out of the way we move on to the creation of life."

"Care to demonstrate?" Luna smiled up at him dreamily, thinking back to how they had lain together the night before. He arched an eyebrow at her and she thought to how she had never realized how bubbly that made her feel.

"I value my job." Luna sat back up and smiled to herself. _That wasn't a no_, she thought. She listened to him talk, his deep voice seeping through to her heart. When he was done the girls got up and left quietly, except of course for Luna. She walked to the front of the room where Snape was once again leaning against the desk. She leaned up onto her toes and pressed her lips to his lightly. His hands on her hips sent shivers up her spine. she put her mouth next to his ear and whispered softly.

"I'm still waiting for that demonstration, Professor."


	3. Chapter 3 Cracks in the Moonlight

Luna shuddered under his touch. Waiting, waiting, waiting. But he said nothing. He just held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. She wanted him to say something, she needed it, so suddenly she could feel the mutual need for comprehension and acceptance. But of what? Why didn't he say anything? Had she gone to far? Really? One comment would do this after the last two weeks? That couldn't be true, she thought. He wouldn't close off so easily now. His fingers slowly traced the hair away from her forehead as his eyes looked so desperately into hers.

"You have to understand this, Lovegood," he whispered. Luna opened her mouth to speak but his thumb, so soft and so thin, hovered over her lips. "This isn't for you."

Luna raised her hands to his chest and ever so lightly touched the worn black of his cloak. He pressed his lips to hers again, harder this time, and she gave into his force without any struggle. She gripped onto his shirt but her fingers felt weaker than they had before and suddenly she could feel tears on her cheeks again. So entangled were they that it took her the whole walk back to her common room to understand that they weren't her tears.

_~ The Creation of Life ~_

(Severus Snape)

"Leave."

He sat back on his desk, but missed, sliding painfully to the floor and feeling nothing. He covered his face with his hands and let the tears flow, quietly, like he had as a child. He lurched forward and felt like he would vomit, but his stomach had dropped from his body when she had walked up to him.

In a fit of raw emotion he tried to scream into his hands but from the shock of it all that came out was a choked, primal sound. He tried to scream "No!" at the world but it came out as a whimper. For some while he gave up and just cried, like a broken little boy on the floor of his class room.

It was the hopelessness of it. What could they be? She was only fifteen, and besides that what was he? He was a double– _triple_ agent, a vindictive ass, just a worthless scape-goat of the universe. How could he drag someone else into that? A child like she was?

From his desk top he could feel, like a dementor, that insidious letter. That accursed parasite from Lucius. Why had she had to ask him about that? It should be kept far away from her, far, far away. So should he, he thought. He shouldn't be allowed around her either if he would do such things as he would have liked to her small white body.

As his breath calmed and his sobs died away, he stood shakily from the cold stone floor. His back hurt as did his ass, but he just hunched over his desk and stared at the letter, so neat and so pompous on it's fine parchment. Lucius's writing stood out so haughtily from the paper, as though his mere touch made it better than anything else on Severus's desk. He grabbed at it but by some mistake of his own hand or some devilish force beyond him he missed. Try as he might he couldn't bring himself to grab the paper, to tear it up, to keep it away from her, away from him. What good was it to anyone what Lucius thought? Why had he even tried to write back in the first place? Why couldn't he touch the damn thing now?

In a last fit of anger he knocked over the bottle of ink that stood at the ready at all times. It spilled out across his desk and leaked over students' papers which he cared nothing about. He watched the darkness spread across his desk and soak deep into everything. He stood up straight and with one last look at what he had done, walked out.

_~ The Creation of Life ~_

(Luna Lovegood)

The next morning Luna was exhausted. She could remember the previous day perfectly in her mind and every reliving sapped more energy from her body. Why had she said that? It sounded so corny now… But was that really the problem? How could something so insignificant have pushed him over the edge like that?

She was more than thankful that it was Saturday and that she could go without facing anyone at all if she chose. For once, she just didn't think that she could face Ginny. What would she think? Ginny, no matter what she said, thought highly of her. She reminded herself how lucky she was to have Ginny as a friend, but she couldn't bring herself to want to see the red-head.

Peaking through her curtains, she saw that the other beds in her dorm were all empty. She looked at her watch, which was old and cheap, but still a pleasant silver, and saw that it was nearly noon. It was awfully bright outside too, but it always seemed bright there, so that made little difference on the time. She turned over on her sheets, her nightgown sliding over her coolly. Softly, she reached up to touch her face. Crackling under hear fingers were the dried tears of her potions master. She licked her thumb and brushed them away gently, much as her mother had used to do.

Odd, it was, how everything always seemed to lead up to this anniversary.

_~ The Creation of Life ~_

She hadn't been able to fall back to sleep and had stayed awake, curled up in her bed, all day long. From behind her curtains she could feel the lights slowly ebbing away. When it was so dark she could no longer see her hand before her face, she sat up. Her long, unkempt hair fell about her in knots and tangles as she peaked from between the bed hangings. Moonlight fell in lightly through the tower window and she pushed through her curtains so that her bare feet could stand in the pool of silver. Her nightgown began to catch the light and glitter as she stood before the window, looking up at the moon.

She floated closer to the sil, eyes shining pearly blue, and looked down to the moonlit grounds. The lake reflected the moon flawlessly, bright with the watery light, illuminating it's shores. Tonight there was no lone figure standing under the sky, no building pull or energy. She stared through her light eyes at the spot where he had stood in the darkness, where they had lain together. Her fingertips traced along the cracks in the stone sil and she began to feel the moonlight pull away.

Her limbs felt suddenly tight and her feet began stretch with the need to travel. With one last look at the silver moon and dark grounds, she spun from the window and swept into her robe. Her bare feet padded across the tapestry rugs and stones as she slipped through the dorm, the common room, the castle. She flew quietly, like moonlight, through corridors and passages, past windows filled with shining silver, into the frosty darkness of the dungeons.

She barely knew where she was going, but she didn't dwell on that, she didn't think at all. She passed her potions room, Severus's office, past more decrepit doors and broken stones until her path suddenly ended. In front of her was a blank stone wall, cracked, stained, and obscenely old, but it told her what she needed to know. She picked a chipping stone directly before her and knocked thrice.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again, harder, faster, and shifted from foot to foot. The stone shimmered, faint lines appearing and disappearing with a glittery light, the faint outline of the door coming and going. She kept knocking, rapidly, without any pattern as her breath began to come short and her body became a flurry of white and silver. She began to call out, softly at first but then with more fervor and desperation.

"Professor Snape!" she cried until her energy waned and she rested her head against the door. She could feel his presence just on the other side of the door. He was just out of her reach when she needed him, truly needed him. "Severus…please…" she whispered to him through the stone.

_~The Creation of Life~_

(Severus Snape)

He hadn't really expected to see her that day. Not really. He hadn't slept at all and had gone to breakfast with his last breath of hope, but she hadn't been there. He couldn't have expected that of her. Not today, not after what had happened.

After eating a few bites of porridge, he'd left the great hall and returned to his rooms. He slipped off his shoes and socks, his robes and trousers and lay himself back down upon the bed in a futile attempt at rest. The day was not kind to him, but life was not kind to him and he was left alone to ruminate upon what misery he was in now. He could never be with anyone, could he? Never love the right person. That was his lot in life. He lay helpless to his own thoughts as he turned beneath the covers, stiff and uncomfortable.

He couldn't help but think of her. Her fair hair and skin, silver blue eyes. He thought of her smile and her tears, the way her hands felt against his chest, her lips against his lips. He felt tears move down his own face again, but they were not the crazed sobs of the night before. These were tears of understanding and longing, of quiet and prolonged desperation. He could see no end to his torment, but he did not really wish it to stop. Not truly, deep in his heart. He wanted to continue the torture of her presence, of being so close to her that his soul ached. She was his light. His only light, now.

But he was hopeless, loveless, and worthless. He was not a man anymore, and he had no right to want her like he did. So empty was he now that he had to pry the radiance away from an innocent girl just to survive. That was how he saw himself. Just a thing in the dark, a lecherous and vile monster, the kind mothers warn their daughters about. He wondered in his despair if _her_ mother had had the chance to warn her of such men as he. Men who looked at little girls, men who craved the innocence they had lost.

He turned on his side, sinking further into himself, as one hand gently stroked in the air, imagining the feel of her skin, the trace of her arm. He saw her before him, laying between the sheets in all her silver-white glory. He reached out to stroke her face, maybe to brush away a stray lock of hair or kiss her with his fingertips, but her image melted away and he was left looking at where she would never be.

_~The Creation of Life~_

The knocks came at his door sharply but quiet. Just three and then a pause. He sat up in bed, not daring to hope, not anymore, and looked over to the old decaying door. He waited for a moment, not getting up, just watching, his muscles tensing.

Again they came, three knocks, pause. He shifted slightly, but did not get out of bed. The clicks and thuds began to fall on his door like rain and sleet. He stood, now, still unbelieving, still unwilling to muster hope, but a small, indiscernible flame flickered to life in the depths of his heart.

From the other side of the door cries came through, his name, his title, and pleas, and begs for entrance. It was her! She was here! And now he hoped, now he felt the fire of passion soar within him. Maybes and possibilities and chances all swelling up inside of him as he raced across to the door-

But then her voice came weaker to him, less fervent, less full of life, and he stopped. His hand rested on the doorknob, fingers poised and needy, but his heart halted. That sorrowful sound, that dying whisper, that was what he did to her. That was what he made her into, so lightless and so heartbreaking.

"Please, Severus… please…"

Now resolute, he turned the knob. The door pulled open slowly and smoothly and she suddenly stood before him in all her glory. She looked up at him with her wide, bright eyes, her mouth slightly parted with her pleas. He reached out a hand and brushed away a stray lock of white-blonde hair, his fingers ghosting over her smooth skin. He placed his hand on her shoulder, resisting the temptation to caress her neck or to pull her to him, and stepped out from the doorway. Behind him, the wood closed with a click and melted into the stone.

_~The Creation of Life~_

(Luna Lovegood)

His hand was warm and firm on her shoulder. Through her robe and nightgown she could feel the way he held her, with so little contact yet so strongly. She took a step back and was almost against the wall of stone behind her, but she could only think of Severus. He stood before her shirtless and barefoot and so suddenly necessary to her. She truly felt _need_ now. She knew what it was like to really want someone and she was so very close-

But as she reached her hand out to touch him, he caught it, holding her fingers in a gentle restraint. She gazed up into his eyes, not understanding what he meant. His hand pulsed on her shoulder, close to her neck, but not quite a caress. She stepped closer to him and the reaction was instant. He pushed her back farther so now her robe caught against the rough stone wall and he dropped her hand. He looked at her speechlessly, with the same need for her to understand _something_ as he had before. But he wasn't able to say it. She searched in his eyes, but could find nothing but desperation and hopelessness. Sheer, desolate, hopelessness.

"Severus…" she uttered between them, almost a plea, almost begging, but for what she did not know.

"Lovegood, _please_, you can't understand things like this," he whispered shakily, imploringly, pulling his hand away from her shoulder. "You don't know what you're doing now. This isn't simple-"

"I don't understand, Severus. This isn't- these things- It wasn't hard before," she whispered back, reaching to claim his hand with hers. She was confused now, things were getting muddled in her brain. She thought that things like this were meant to be easy. It had been easy before, the way they touched each other, spoke to each other. Why did it change now?

"Lovegood, that never should have happened. All of those things… All of it… I'm supposed to guide you, prepare you for the world. I'm not supposed to do all of that with you." She held his hand in both of hers, pulling him closer to her gently, unconsciously. She understood now, she knew what he was saying, what was holding him pent up inside.

"But you did- _we_ did. Why can't things be like that for-"

"Lovegood, please-" She cut him off with a kiss. Soft and gentle as she pressed his hand to her chest with delicate fingers and pulled him to her. She reached her other hand up to the back of his neck and stroked her thumb across his veins. He pulled back and the kiss broke, though their faces remained only inches apart. He did not smile and she pressed her forehead onto his, her hand still on his neck, his still on her heart.

"Luna…" he whispered, hot breath against her lips. His closed eyes pressed shut tighter, but she looked upon him still. "Things won't be in our favor, they never are. Not for people like me."

"Not for people like us." His eyes opened gently and he looked deeply into her silver-blue eyes. He pressed his lips to hers gently, slowly. His hands cradled her head and his fingers tangled in her hair. She pulled herself into him, his bare chest pressed against her nightgown-clad body. She wrapped her arms around him, and as their kiss broke, buried her head in his neck and whispered. "Maybe they will…"

A/N: So yeah, that's about two years over due. There are several reasons for that, not the least of which being that I never actually shipped them at all and that I wont ship Snape with anyone but my OC and maybe MAYBE Harry. Originally I never planned to continue it after chapter two, but since pretty much every comment was asking me to continue the story (leaving it on a cliff hanger will do that), I decided to continue it to one final chapter. I do apologize if this didn't live up to what was hoped for, but my whole approach to and style of writing has changed since I wrote this and is really no longer suited to fan-fiction with a conventional plot and structure. I don't feel that I was truly able to continue the tone of the story which I had set up in the first two chapters, but I haven't written like that in two years, when I started to create more original stories and find my own style. So, even though there is no big sex scene or drumroll ending, this story was pushed past where I ever meant it to go, and I am officially done with it. I greatly appreciate all of the people who pushed me to continue, especially geekysole who's comment finally tipped me over the edge. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and this story. Please review!


End file.
